<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercy is for the weak. by SatsukiKage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293870">Mercy is for the weak.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage'>SatsukiKage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安吉拉·齐格勒的内心关着一头野兽。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercy is for the weak.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENTION!!<br/>*《守望先锋》莫伊拉/天使。<br/>*全然自我理解的莫天使关系。<br/>*题目出自ptr更新的莫伊拉击杀天使语音。<br/>*私设众多，BUG频出。<br/>*OOC。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安吉拉·齐格勒的内心关着一头野兽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>她们第一次见面是在莱耶斯的办公室。</p>
<p>莫伊拉正在听莱耶斯关于下次任务计划的说明。旁边站着看上去快要睡着的牛仔和一脸不耐烦的机械忍者。就在这时，他们听到了开门的声音。</p>
<p>四个人不约而同朝门口看去。门外有暗影先锋的人把守，按理来说不应该有人能进来。莫伊拉饶有兴趣，而牛仔和忍者已经将手放在了武器上。</p>
<p>“很抱歉这个时候打扰你，加布里尔，但是你的身体检查报告实在是有些奇怪——”</p>
<p>齐格勒医生拿着报告推门而进，口中还道着歉，却在看到办公室里的人后声音卡了壳，而视线，理所当然地，钉在莫伊拉身上不放。</p>
<p>女医生惊讶地张开口，她垂下视线，胸膛剧烈地起伏了一下，表情迅速从一瞬间震惊和——如果莫伊拉没看错的话——厌恶之中平复。</p>
<p>齐格勒抬起头。她又一次看向莫伊拉，这次，她的眼中是剩下了友善的审视。她对莫伊拉示以微笑，眉眼微弯。笑意并没有渗进她的眼瞳，这让她看起来礼貌而又疏远，但温和至极，仿佛刚刚尖锐地瞪视莫伊拉的人并不是她。</p>
<p>莫伊拉回视齐格勒，丝毫不掩饰自己目光中的打量。她从未亲眼见过这位守望先锋医学研究部的负责人，只是在新闻和莱耶斯口中听说过这位创造奇迹的仁慈医生。她一向对有仁有义却无才无能的所谓研究人员感到不屑，而她也原以为，守望先锋里的医生也都是一类货色。</p>
<p>但她似乎错了。莫伊拉意识到。她对莱耶斯的改造才开始不久，似乎面前这位负责人就已经察觉到了些许不对劲。这令她十分感兴趣，甚至多了些许期待，或许终于有人能与她来一场同等水平的“较量”。尽管齐格勒看向她的视线里充满了震惊和反感（是的，她依旧不认为那是她的错觉），但这并不影响莫伊拉对她的看法。</p>
<p>反正也不缺那么一两个讨厌自己的人，莫伊拉想。</p>
<p>莱耶斯是他们之中第一个做出反应的人。“安吉拉，你进来之前应该先敲门。”他带有几分恼怒地斥责道，但齐格勒仅剩的那些歉意早就被面前的场景打散了。她向前走了一步，步伐坚实，不容拒绝。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉，指挥官。但我希望你也能向我解释为什么她会在这里。”齐格勒说，她的声音平和，温润，甚至比刚刚还要柔软，尤其是那声“指挥官”。但如果莫伊拉没看错，莱耶斯似乎因为这个称呼而攥了下放在桌子上的手。</p>
<p>“我可以在旁边等到你做出回复。当然，如果你不方便的话——”安吉拉的视线刻意瞟到莫伊拉身上。被注视的莫伊拉抬起头，她并非刻意，但她仰头俯视的样子确实看上去有几分轻蔑和讥笑，齐格勒不卑不亢地点了下头，这没能打消她脸上温和的善意，“我可以在外面等你。”</p>
<p>这让莫伊拉反而看不透齐格勒的内心所想。女医生看起来和新闻与传闻中一样友善——友善得有些过头了。这份善意就像糖果。当糖果放在面前，没有孩子不会想要吃掉它。但如果平白无故放在一个成年人面前，至少，如果放在莫伊拉面前，她的第一个想法会是怀疑这颗糖果是否淬过毒药。</p>
<p>她依旧注视着齐格勒。女医生来得一定很急，莫伊拉看到了她脸上淡淡一层汗水，皮肤上因为运动而泛起红色。她的齐肩发披散下来，有些凌乱，尾端带着一点人造的弧度，似乎原本应该有一根皮筋将它们系在一起。女医生的淡妆有些融化了，橘色的眼影晕出粉红，看上去反而多了几分俏媚。</p>
<p>这颜色倒不怎么适合她。莫伊拉漫无边际地想。</p>
<p>莫伊拉身边的麦克雷看起来有些不安。他看了看温和却执意的安吉拉，又看了看抬起下颌的莫伊拉，最后看向自家指挥官，在得到莱耶斯首肯之后拉着源氏就往外走。源氏虽然不明白发生了什么，但他瞧得出空气中凝固的气氛。少一事总是好的。源氏便跟着麦克雷走了出去。牛仔迫不及待地摔上门，声音很大，让莫伊拉都忍不住皱了皱眉。</p>
<p>“现在我们可以好好谈谈了。”莫伊拉淡然地说，她的语气漫不经心，甚至称得上讥讽。齐格勒没有看她。</p>
<p>“加布里尔，我不知道你什么时候雇佣了——”齐格勒顿了一下，她似乎无法找到一个合适的词来称呼莫伊拉，“——奥德莱恩博士，”她选择了最没有个人感情色彩的一个，“我希望你能为暗影先锋擅自作出的决定作出解释。”</p>
<p>莱耶斯沉默，他似乎没能第一时间找出最合适的话回答齐格勒。莫伊拉先一步开了口。</p>
<p>“我理解你对我的疑虑和质疑，齐格勒医生。”她的发声引得齐格勒将视线轻轻放在她的身上。莫伊拉抬起手，在空气中随意划了一下，张开的手随着她脸上泛起的哂笑紧握，她始终注视着齐格勒的脸，一刻不放，但齐格勒的脸上已经立起了坚实的墙，莫伊拉无法窥探到任何除了善意之外的真实。这没有令她气馁，反而对齐格勒提起了更多的兴趣，“你是个有才华的人，我不希望在你身上也见到那些世俗与偏见。”</p>
<p>“我想我的看法足够客观。”齐格勒回答，她的语气仿佛在认同莫伊拉的想法，“但你知道，暗影先锋作为守望先锋的一部分，依旧需要正规的入职流程。我猜，杰克并不知道奥德莱恩博士在这里的事，对吗，加布里尔？”</p>
<p>莱耶斯捏紧了眼角，看起来十分头痛。“你先出去，莫伊拉。”身陷囹圄的指挥官命令道。</p>
<p>莫伊拉没有继续为难莱耶斯，尽管她很乐于继续给他们之间的对话火上浇油，但她确实还有事要做。</p>
<p>她出门前最后看了一眼齐格勒。齐格勒没有动，只将眼瞳转过来与莫伊拉对视，淡蓝的眸子平静似水。</p>
<p>或者说，一潭死水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>安吉拉·齐格勒的内心关着一头野兽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>事后莱耶斯私下找了莫伊拉。不知道这位万能的指挥官做了什么，他告诉她齐格勒答应帮他瞒下莫伊拉的存在，并且没有追问他身体的异样。莫伊拉放下了心，也感到有些可惜，毕竟单就上次与齐格勒的会面，她并非看上去那样单纯温柔。</p>
<p>但莱耶斯的下一句话让莫伊拉又提起了兴致，他告诉莫伊拉，齐格勒或许会偶尔过来与她共事。说得直白点就是，监督她没有私下做什么小动作。莫伊拉对此没有任何异议。</p>
<p>齐格勒鲜少来找莫伊拉，这倒并没有引起邪恶科学家的失望，反而使她更加期待每一次与齐格勒的会面。</p>
<p>齐格勒是个非常有天赋和学识的人。在第二次会面齐格勒指出她实验数据中微小的偏差时她便确信，齐格勒是世上少数在她眼中能够与她平起平坐的存在。其他的科学家甚至不屑于理解她的研究，将她的心血视作废纸。但齐格勒不一样，她会仔细地看完莫伊拉的每一张实验数据，她的眉头皱得越来越深，阅读的速度却越来越慢。女医生指尖紧捏着纸，涂了保湿唇膏的唇用力抿起，粉嫩饱满的唇因此失去了大部分血色。即使如此，她还是坚持看到最后一个词，才缓缓吐出一口气，她扶着额头，良久，才说出一句话。</p>
<p>“我不认为你的实验是必要的，莫伊拉。”</p>
<p>莫伊拉微微歪过头，她盯着齐格勒的眸子里带着纯然的好奇。齐格勒将她所做的一切划为无用，却没有否认她的任何才华。她无法不将其归为刻意，而非情商和善良的催生反应。</p>
<p>“没有什么是必要的，齐格勒。一切事只在于你对它的看法，理解，和共鸣。”莫伊拉伸手，将齐格勒快要捏出印子的实验报告从她手中抽出。齐格勒手指没有第一时间放开，她的视线顶着那份报告，似乎还想对此说什么。但莫伊拉用另一份报告堵住了她的口。</p>
<p>“这里，是你想要的源氏的检查报告。”</p>
<p>齐格勒接过报告，她在看到第一张图表时后背便离开了椅背。她微微张开口，认真地——或者说，因为过于难以置信而反复检查了好几遍地——从头到尾翻看着。女医生的碎发被一根淡蓝的皮绳扎起，露出的脖颈肌肉紧绷。</p>
<p>“他的机体负荷怎么会这么高？”齐格勒说，她没有带上质问的语气，声音依旧无法抑制地颤抖，“机体运转效率也达到了极限，这、这几乎是在将他的生命做燃料。”齐格勒的语气满是真挚的关心，单纯的疑惑，她抬头，看向毫不意外的莫伊拉，浅蓝的眼瞳比平时看起来更加深沉，“这是你一个人做出的改动？”</p>
<p>“源氏是知情的。如果你想问的是这个的话。”莫伊拉双手交叉，撑在下颌，她像对孩童解释为什么云会飘、鸟会飞那样，耐心且平静地回答，“这是最优的使用手段，源氏可以发挥出他的全部潜能，他将会比之前更加灵活、迅速、充满力量。”</p>
<p>齐格勒几乎在莫伊拉的声音停止后立刻反驳：“但这对他的康复情况并没有任何帮助——”</p>
<p>她顿住了，因为她对上莫伊拉那双异色的、好奇的双眼。急于反驳使齐格勒没有第一时间反应过来莫伊拉话中的含义。直到她看到莫伊拉眼底难以掩饰的笑意，饶有兴趣的打量和探究，才让她明白过来。</p>
<p>“……你是故意的。”齐格勒的声音不再温暖。</p>
<p>“我从不是个医生，齐格勒。”莫伊拉回答，她看到齐格勒没有拿报告的那只手因为她的话紧握成拳，她的指尖刺进手掌，溢出的鲜血渗透进修剪整齐的指甲，“我不治疗，我只改造。我会让经过我手的人类成为他们想要成为的样子，成为更加完美的样子。”</p>
<p>“这不是我们做事的方式。”</p>
<p>“这是我做事的方式。”</p>
<p>齐格勒看起来终于被她激怒了。她攥着那份报告，用力得指尖泛白，手指颤抖。那双蓝眸子里第一次出现了除了温暖和希望之外的成分，火焰从她眼底燃烧，将她们之间的空气烧得灼热，愤怒与厌恶当作燃料，火舌一路燎进莫伊拉血色的眼瞳中。</p>
<p>“你一直以来对源氏所做的治疗都是为了把它制造成你想要的战争机器。”</p>
<p>莫伊拉张张口，没有出声。她偏过头，故意做出在思考、迟疑的样子，她的样子使齐格勒的敌意稍微缓和了一些，这忍不住使她的唇角又一次上扬。</p>
<p>“是守望先锋想要的战争机器。”</p>
<p>齐格勒从椅子上站了起来。她瞪圆了眼睛，咬牙切齿地忍耐。莫伊拉期待齐格勒会不会把实验报告扔在她的脸上。</p>
<p>但齐格勒没有这么做，她深吸一口气，让额角跳动的青筋不再绷起。“我作为源氏的主治医师，会向守望先锋提出申请，收回暗影先锋对源氏机体的维护权。”愤怒的火焰将女医生包裹，她用尖锐、痛恨、且毫不留情的语气继续说，“你令我作呕，奥德莱恩。”</p>
<p>这场对话没过多久，莱耶斯便向她转告了关于源氏维护权交接的事宜。莫伊拉有些惊讶于齐格勒动作之快，她大概当天就把申请书写完交了上去。</p>
<p>莫伊拉收拾好源氏之前所有的机体报告好转交给齐格勒。上面清晰地记载了，她如何在第一次见到齐格勒之后，开始对源氏所做的严苛的、疯狂的、不符合人道主义的实验，和她成功且卓见成效的试验成果。</p>
<p>可惜不能亲眼见到女医生的反应了。莫伊拉颇为遗憾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>安吉拉·齐格勒的内心关着一头野兽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫伊拉被压在了从天而降的碎石下。</p>
<p>说来挺可笑的，她为了躲避敌人的攻击使用了消散，却没想到路径的尽头是敌人早已埋伏好的陷阱。</p>
<p>被炸弹炸碎的岩石从天而降，身为科学家的本能使她在被碾成肉酱的前一刻发现了一个足以栖身的安全三角区。尽管她的腿依旧被压得没了知觉，而压在胸口的石板几乎要敲碎她的肋骨——或者已经敲碎了，莫伊拉呼吸困难地想。她的战斗服被巨石碾成碎片，这使她无法治疗或攻击，以及使用任何她赖以生存的技能。</p>
<p>她被压在废墟之下，前有追兵，后无援助。麦克雷负伤，莱耶斯为了掩护莫伊拉带着他撤退深陷敌阵，源氏不知所踪。莫伊拉在引开敌人前将麦克雷安置在了地下，大概率不会被发现，但顺利逃跑寻求援助的成功率也微乎其微。现在莫伊拉只等究竟是好心的路人先看到她，还是追来的敌人先杀死她。</p>
<p>就在这时，莫伊拉莫名其妙想起了齐格勒。</p>
<p>故意惹怒齐格勒之后，莫伊拉再也没有见过她。即使齐格勒有时需要找源氏或莱耶斯会面，也永远是莫伊拉后脚刚到，齐格勒前脚已经走了。她们像两条相邻的平行线，在一阵混乱且不合伦理的纠缠后恢复了原本的模样，曾经的混乱和杂点被齐格勒毫不留情地剪短抛弃，不留一丝后患。</p>
<p>莫伊拉甩了甩头，让自己的思绪保持清晰。她用尽全力操纵自己的身体，企图从废墟中做出任何轻微地移动，但只是让身下战斗服的管道碎片在后背插入得更加深入。失血让莫伊拉的意识开始模糊，也更加清晰地感受到血液逐渐从她的身体里流失。她的思绪迟缓，不再有条理逻辑，这也使她能漫无边际地思考更多。</p>
<p>她并不恐惧死亡，只是遗憾。她有太多事还没来得及做，太多未知没能解开。基因工程的修改尚未完善，她能做的还有更多。如果能给予她足够的时间，总有一天，她可以让人类脱离身体机能的桎梏，不需要什么战斗服，不需要什么生化液体，她会让人类的超能力与生俱来，她能够使人类达到最终的进化。</p>
<p>但现在想这些实在有些自负过了头。莫伊拉抬头，她望着那不勒斯昏沉的黑夜。天空阴沉，连点星光都不肯施舍。莫伊拉闭上眼，心想，这还真是适合自己的末路。</p>
<p>在齐格勒拿到监管源氏的全权控制之后，莫伊拉便失去了对源氏动手的任何机会——和动机，当然。她当初对源氏所做的一切只不过是为了激怒隐忍克制的女医生。齐格勒的一言一行都如此吸引她的兴趣，让莫伊拉忍不住想要钻研她。</p>
<p>这并不意味着莫伊拉对天使有任何特殊的感情。她的意思是，你看，没有什么人是永远心平气和或温柔似水的。那是神，不是人。即使齐格勒看起来有多么神圣，她的战斗服有多么华美，那些暖黄色的光、那条令人安心的治疗黄线有多么温暖，但她依旧是一个人类。既是人类，她便不可能保持永远的温柔。从未展现过恶意的人类只会让人感到恐惧，但齐格勒不一样，她只是将阴暗的想法藏在自己的黑匣子里，任由它们在其中蔓延滋生。</p>
<p>科学家天生的好奇让莫伊拉对齐格勒充满了兴趣。她想要打开那个匣子，她想要一探究竟，看看里面所隐藏的究竟是无害的白兔，还是被封印的洪水猛兽。只是没想到打开匣子的时候不小心污了自己的手，里面的东西奋起反抗，咬住莫伊拉的思绪尾端不放，擦不净，甩不掉。</p>
<p>科研事业总是风险和回报并行的。莫伊拉认为自己不算亏。</p>
<p>伤口已经开始麻木。莫伊拉不再感到疼痛，取而代之的是寒冷和无法消散的困意。她尽量让自己保持平稳的呼吸，她不知道自己在期待什么，也从未将「活着便拥有希望」这句话放在过眼里。或许是因为光，莫伊拉想，然后她终于意识到了眼前异样明亮的光芒。她猛地睁开眼。</p>
<p>突如其来的光芒刺伤了莫伊拉的双眼，她努力将眼睛睁大，注视进那片光芒。应激反应使她眼角溢出生理盐水，顺着满是灰尘的眼角流下，划出两条清晰的水痕。</p>
<p>女武神高傲地俯视莫伊拉，她皱着眉，不再施以任何掩饰，眼中的厌恶与不屑清晰可辨。那不勒斯的黑夜深邃，只有战斗服散发的暖黄光照在齐格勒身上，让她的侧脸线条看起来更加柔软，治疗之杖的光线还在她周围流淌，让她看起来如此神圣纯洁，不可侵犯，像给人间带来光明的天使。</p>
<p>“保持清醒，莫伊拉·奥德莱恩，你知道怎么做。”齐格勒命令。</p>
<p>治疗之杖的光束连接到身体上时涌入的暖流令莫伊拉猛地吸了口气，被强行注入的生命力让她感觉重新活了过来，也重新感受到了痛苦。原本麻木的伤口被强行唤醒，像是被万只蚂蚁啃噬那般钻心地痛。温暖和疼痛在莫伊拉的心脏膨胀，她忍不住想，这还真是件适合齐格勒的战斗服。</p>
<p>至少比她当初涂的眼影合适多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>安吉拉·齐格勒的内心关着一头野兽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫伊拉听到削苹果的声音。</p>
<p>咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓。</p>
<p>刀片刺进果肉，连着肉剜掉皮，再从骨头上完整地削下。血液涌动着，从刀口流出，染脏了主刀医生的手。</p>
<p>咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓。</p>
<p>疼痛。除了疼痛还是疼痛。苹果的汁液四溅，刨开的切面惨不忍睹，一双手过来将溃烂的果肉削掉，暴露出的骨架被锤头和钉子钉在一起，发出钻心的刺耳声。</p>
<p>咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓。</p>
<p>干瘪的果肉被新的果皮包裹，带着乳胶手套的纤细手指将它们温柔地聚拢，针线刺进穿出，缝了一针又一针，直到果皮完整地包裹住果肉，将干瘪糜烂的果肉再次埋葬。</p>
<p>咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓。</p>
<p>“醒了就睁眼。”有人说。</p>
<p>于是莫伊拉睁开了眼。</p>
<p>眼前是陌生的天花板。她恍惚了一会儿，才想起这是暗影守望的病房。她倒是从未以这个角度观察它，莫伊拉想，然后，终于意识到了身边说话的人是谁。</p>
<p>齐格勒坐在病床边上。她穿着他们初次见面时的那身白大褂，头发已经长到了胸口，略带凌乱地披散着，手腕上淡蓝的发圈随着她削苹果的动作微微晃动。她没有上妆，甚至连唇膏都没有涂，眼底厚重的黑眼圈昭示着她似乎已经很久没有睡过好觉了。女医生眼底难掩疲惫，看向莫伊拉的视线中都没了临别时的锐利。</p>
<p>“我睡了多久。”莫伊拉问。她的声音沙哑极了。</p>
<p>齐格勒没理她，先给她递了水，等莫伊拉喝下去，放好水杯才回答：“两天半。”她顿了顿，然后又拿起那颗没有削完的苹果，“说实话，我没料想到你会在这个时候醒。”</p>
<p>“我也没想到你会一直守在我旁边。”莫伊拉说。她并非故意气齐格勒，她甚至还没反应自己说了什么，话就已经说出了口。</p>
<p>齐格勒拿着水果刀看了她一眼，眯起的双眼看起来恨不得要把手中的刀子插进她喉咙：“我也没想到你刚醒就开始对你的救命恩人冷嘲热讽。”但她并不能这么做，所以只将水果刀用力刺进苹果，再用力拔出来，然后继续当做无事地削着那颗凄惨的苹果。</p>
<p>莫伊拉在齐格勒的帮助下坐起身，靠在齐格勒放在她腰后的靠枕上。她整理了一下失去意识之前的记忆，问：“你怎么会到那不勒斯去？”</p>
<p>“源氏通知了暗影先锋。”齐格勒回答，她没抬眼，缓慢地折磨着苹果，削掉的皮一片片落进她身下的垃圾桶，“我刚好来取报告，听源氏说你们战况惨烈，就跟着一起去了。”齐格勒顿了下，下垂的嘴角扬起一个讥讽的弧度，“倒是没想到会这么惨烈。”</p>
<p>莫伊拉钝涩的大脑第一时间不知道该说些什么，齐格勒也没在意，便自顾自说了下去：“加布里尔伤得不重，杰西也只是腿部骨折，疗养一段时间就好了。”齐格勒就着低头削苹果的姿势瞟了眼莫伊拉，“至于你，肋骨骨折，腿骨粉碎性骨折，背部多处严重刺伤，还有些不严重的内脏损伤。估计不躺个三个月起不来。”</p>
<p>齐格勒说得解气，语气里甚至带了几分幸灾乐祸。眼前的齐格勒比起最开始的安吉拉·齐格勒医生像是换了个人。莫伊拉无法否认自己心底的欣喜，像是终于等到了平安夜过去能够打开圣诞礼物的孩子，这份礼物沉重得会搭上她的半个余生，但她心甘情愿。</p>
<p>“我知道你并不想救我。”莫伊拉第一次发自肺腑地说，“但总之，谢谢。”</p>
<p>齐格勒削苹果的手停了一下，她抬眼，瞪了莫伊拉一眼，就像莫伊拉说了什么侮辱她的话。</p>
<p>“你依旧令我作呕，奥德莱恩。”齐格勒脸上面无表情，声音寒冷如冰，“我救你只是出于责任和义务。你的死亡不值得怜悯（Mercy）。”</p>
<p>齐格勒直白恶劣的态度让莫伊拉原本打算调侃的话语都化成了泡影。她张开口，本是想说些什么的，但上扬的嘴角将她全部的字节都变为发自内心的笑声。她笑得那么用力，导致还未愈合的伤口裂开，她的笑声变成痛苦的咳嗽，破碎的骨头像是要刺进她的肺那样疼痛。</p>
<p>身边的女医生漠然注视着她。齐格勒削完苹果，放下手中的削皮器，用力咬在苹果上，发出清脆的咀嚼声。她口中的是莫伊拉的骨肉。</p>
<p>“有趣的双关。”终于喘过气的莫伊拉回答，声音还带着未散去的笑意。</p>
<p>回答她的是齐格勒露骨的讥笑。</p>
<p>“只为了你，莫伊拉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>安吉拉·齐格勒的内心关着一头野兽。</p>
<p>莫伊拉打开了它牢笼的门。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一切关于医学/科学的阐述皆为无考证胡扯。<br/>以及，感谢看到这里的你。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>